


Looking for Answers

by torigates



Category: Life (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese stared at him, but didn’t say anything. She was sure that Crews was telling the truth, but she knew there was more to it that he wasn’t saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Answers

 

  
“Your father wasn’t responsible for sending me to prison,” Crews said.

Reese stared at him, but didn’t say anything. She was sure that Crews was telling the truth, but she knew there was more to it that he wasn’t saying.

She decided not to press him. She would find out the truth eventually, and she had the feeling that day was coming sooner rather than later. If Crews was keeping information from her, she’d trust him. For now.

“Do you need a ride home?” he asked.

Reese shook her head and watched Crews leave.

Dani had felt weird these last eight weeks without Crews. Her partner had been shot and almost died, of course that was going to affect her. She still wasn’t speaking to her father, the other cops whispered around her and treated her like a junkie (she could accept someone who had been incarcerated, but not her), and Tidwell—well, Tidwell was freaking out about Crew’s shooting and her drinking, hounding her to attend meeting every day.

It had been an unpleasant two months. Dani felt itchy, like she used to in the old days. She wanted a hit or a drink. She wanted to shoot something, but Tidwell waas always there, watching.

So she waited.

Now Crews was back and telling her her father _wasn’t_ responsible for his imprisonment, _when he had been hinting for weeks—_

Dani was pissed. No, she was really fucking angry. She didn’t mean to end up outside Crews’ house, but she shouldn’t have been surprised. It was either his house or a bar.

Charlie’s roommate answered the door. He had a yellow bruise along the side of his face.

His presence threw Dani off. She thought he was in jail. “You’re here,” she stated.

“I am.” He didn’t say anything else, which started to make Dani feel uncomfortable. Eventually he stepped aside. “Charlie’s in the kitchen.”

Dani nodded and followed Ted into the kitchen.

“Your partner’s here,” Ted said. He sounded tired. Charlie was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He was eating grapes.

He looked different. Relaxed. That just made Reese feel angrier.

“Hey, Reese,” he said popping a grape into his mouth. “What’s up?”

She stared at him. “What’s up?” she echoed. “What do you _think_ is up, Crews? I want to know the truth about my father.”

“The truth is what is believed to be, not necessarily what really is,” Crews said matter-of-factly.

Reese pinched the bridge of her nose. “Crews, I swear to god, if you start with that zen crap—”

Crews held up his hands. “Do you want a grape?” he asked.

“Crews,” she warned.

“Have a grape,” he insisted. “I don’t know why but grapes always make me feel happy. Maybe it’s because they’re so small,” he seemed to ponder this. “But I hate mushy ones. There’s nothing worse than a mushy grape.”

“I can think of a few,” she muttered.

Behind her, Ted snorted. She turned and glared at him. Ted stared back.

“Weren’t you in prison?” she asked.

He nodded. “Twice.”

Dani looked back and forth between Charlie and Ted. Obviously she had arrived right in the middle of something. She debated leaving, but ultimately decided against it.

“I want answers, Crews,” she said.

Ted crossed his arms over his chest. “That makes two of us,” he said.

Charlie popped another grape into his mouth.

 

 

 

Reese had her back turned and she was about to offer her hand to Charlie’s father when she heard it.

Crews turned so slowly, Dani almost thought she had imagined the gunshot.

Then he turned to face her, his shirt already red from the blood.

She heard Crews’ father yell _“Charlie!”_ and felt her feet move before even being conscious of the need to do so.

Reese surveyed the street gun out, but whoever shot Crews was gone. She didn’t even see any cars on the road.

She turned back to Crews, who had fallen to his knees. She threw her cell phone at Crews’ father. “Call an ambulance!” she shouted. “Tell them there’s an officer down.”

He caught the phone, but didn’t make any move.

“Now!” she shouted. He immediately put himself out of shock and dialled the phone.

Dani knelt down next to Crews, and helped him to lie on the floor. Absently she wondered about Crews’ roommate and where he was.

“Crews,” she said. “Are you with me?”

She heard sirens in the background.

“Crews,” she repeated. “Crews!”

Things moved very quickly after that. An ambulance arrived and the paramedics immediately went to work loading Crews into the vehicle.

“I’m his father,” Crews senior said.

They wouldn’t load him into the ambulance quick enough and Dani promised to get him a ride to the hospital with one of the cruisers.

Later that night Dani finally made it to the hospital. Both her and Crews senior had to answer a lot of questions, though neither of them had actually seen anything.

Tidwell showed up at the house, pacing around the crime scene like a maniac. Dani felt trapped. He kept watching her out of the corner of his eye. She wanted to get out of there. Find Crews and _force_ him to give her the answers she needed.

Seeing Crews’ father sitting beside his bed as Charlie lied there unconscious, it hit her how little she knew about him. How little Crews knew about her. Yet they had been forced into this situation together. Forced to navigate this unknown territory together.

Crews knew something. Something he wasn’t saying. Something she hadn’t be ready to hear before. But she was ready now.

His father came out of his room a while later. Nodded at her, but didn’t say anything.

Reese hovered outside his room. He was her partner, she knew she could go in there. She _should_ go in there.

Finally she forced herself to open the door and go inside. She sat down next to him. She could hear his steady breathing. The doctors said that he would be fine, and sitting there next to him listening to him breathing in and out, Dani allowed herself to believe it.

She sat beside him in silence for a long time.

“Don’t die,” she whispered. “You better not die, Crews. I want answers.” 


End file.
